Nessie and Jacob
by NerdyHalfling
Summary: Nessie and Jake is dating, but what happends when Nessie has to move? How will she handle the life without her werewolf?
1. Family birthday

_**RPOV (Renesmee):**_

"Mom?" I said carefully.

"What?" She said looking at me.

"I was wondering... " I knew I had to make her say yes before dad got home.

"Yes?"

"...well..." No. The door slammed. It was dad. No it was to late

"No way!" he said "you are not going to any party with that wolf tomorrow!"

"Why? It's not fair. It's my birthday party. We are going to be at his house all the time and it's just going to be me, Jake, Sam, Seth, Leah, Em, Quill, Embrey, Paul and Jared."

"Exactly. You and the wolfs"

"It's unfair! Just because you don't like the shape shifters, you can't refuse me to see them!" I screamed.

"Watch me!" he jelled.

"Edward" mom said.

"She's not going Bells"

That night at Bella and Edwards's room

_**BPOV:**_

"Honey?" I said carefully.

"Yes Bells?" He sat down next to me at the bed.

"I really think we should let Renesmee go to the party"

"She's too young Bella. Even though she looks 14 she's only 8"

"You know just as well as I do that this is not about her age, it's about you're not liking Jake. I don't like the fact that he's imprinted on her either, but I've learned to live with it. He makes her happy Edward"

"OKAY! Let her go then."

_**JPOV:**_

The phone ringed. It was Nessie.

"He changed his mind Jake" she said happy "he said yes" Oh what a beautiful voice she had.

"Cool" I said "I call the guys" I was so happy Edward had changed his mind, she were so sad and angry last night when she told me he said no.

"Yes do that. Do you pick me up tonight?"

"Of course." I would have drove to China to make her happy.

"Thanks. Oh I have to go. We are going to dad's family."

"OK. See you tonight then."

"See you."

I hang up. The guys didn't like the fact that I was dating a half vampire, but they would get happy anyway, they said I was so sad when she weren't there.

_**RPOV:**_

"Hey" Alice stood in the door when we came. "Happy birthday Nessie" mum stared at her she didn't like my nickname. I smiled. I loved it; it was Jake who gave it to me.

"Hey Aunt Alice" I smiled and gave her a hug "Is Uncle Emmet home?"

"Yes he's in the garage." She smiled "he'll be in any moment" Carlisle and Esme came out

"Happy birthday Renesmee" they said "nine years old already. You look so big." I smiled. Since I'm a half vampire I grow very fast until I look like I'm 16-17 years old, then I'll stay like that forever. Now I look like I'm ca 14 years old.

"Hey grandpa and grandma." It felt a little bit weird to call them that since they looked so youg.

"Let's go inside" Esme said "the others are waiting for you."

When we got in Emmet had came in from the garage. It was a wonderful party. Mum and dad had got me a new laptop and from Alice I got a beautiful dress.

"I know it won't fit very long but I'll buy you a new one when you're finished growing"

Carlisle and Esme had bought a video camera and Rosalie and Jasper bought a printer. From Emmet I got an ATV. No wonder he was my favourite uncle. Of course mum and dad didn't get very happy.

"She's not old enough to drive it Emmet." Mum protested.

"Come on Bells. Let the girl have some fun." He answered.

"OK she can have it." Mum said then she looked at me ands said: "but you don't drive on the road. Stay in the woods."

"OK" I said "I can drive it on La Push right?"

"OK, but only if Jake is with you."

"Deal" I said.

**Please rewiew if you want me to writ more. Sorry for the bad spelling.**


	2. The birtdayparty

_**Sorry it took so long I'll try to be faster next time.**_

_**JPOV:**_

I went to pick her up. She was the love of my life. The first time I saw her it was like a blind man seeing the sun for first time. It was like I had never seen anything beautiful before, I thought I had, but when I saw Nessie I knew I was wrong. She was the only thing that mattered. Her safety was more important than anything else. If I had to choose between saving her or saving the rest of the world I would choose to save her anytime.

I knocked on the door. Bella opened it, great then I maybe didn't have to talk with Edward.

"She's upstairs. I'll go get her." Bella said. I heard someone I the stairs, I closed my eyes and pictured her. My love, my sun, my soul mate, my life, my everything,… my thoughts got interrupted

"Dreaming about my daughter shapeshifter?" I opened my eyes. Edward was standing in front of me.

"Em… …uh… …I thought you were Nessie." I said.

"Well, I heard that." Then Nessie saved me by coming down the stairs. She was beautiful, wearing a long black dress that she probably had got from Alice.

"What was that about?" she asked when we got into the car.

"Just something I thought." I answered her.

"Oh I hate him." I laughed

"hey Jake… watch this." She touched me. I saw the inside of a garage, in front of me I saw a shining red ATV. She must have got from Emmet (Bella or Edward would never had bought her a ATV)

"Isn't it cool?" she said "I got it from Emmet"

"Here" I said and gave her a little box "it's not an ATV but…"

"Oh… Jake I love it" she said and, it was a necklace with a heart that had the words "always in my heart" on it

_**SPOV:**_

"Happy birthday Nessie!" we shouted when they got inside, she blushed…

"Thank you guys" she said

"Nessie!" Claire said exited, and ran towards her "I made you a gift" she gave her a pearl necklace

"I love it" Nessie said and hugged Claire.

"Hey! I didn't get any hug!" Jake said

"You were driving, you fool" she said and kissed him.

"They are so cute together" I whispered to Leah in quilite

"Yes" she smiled, and then her face went sad "It will break his heart when she has to move."

"Shh!" I said "He can hear you" somehow he seemed to always hear what me and Leah said no matter how low we whispered.

"He has to face it sooner or later" she argued "You know she's slow growing. She should have been full-grown three years ago. If that Nahuel boy was right."

"Yeah, but you don't have to remind him of it." I looked at Jake. He looked angry, and then I realized what was happening.

"Nessie! Step back" I screamed "he's phasing!"

_**RPOV:**_

"Nessie" Seth screamed "Step back! He's phasing" I felt someone pull me away. It was Paul. Sam, Quil and Embry ran to calm down Jake, but it didn't help, he phased right in front of me, I had only seen him phase one time before and them he did it just to show me. He always stayed away from me when he was angry.

"What's happening?" I asked worried "Jake. What's wrong?" Jake looked at me.

"Keep talking Nessie" Sam said "I think he likes it."

"OK." I said as I took one step forward "Jake? Can you hear me?" he kept looking "Did I do anything wrong?" I asked him and took another step towards him "If I did, I would like to know what so that I don't do it again." I took one more step as I kept talking "Jake you mean everything to me and I can't live without you, can you please tell me what's wrong?" he looked at me like he wanted me to keep talking. I took a deep breath before I continued ". Can you please change back Jake?" I took one more step "I love you Jake, but you're scaring me. Change back please." He did. he took the final step over to me and hugged me "I love you to Nessie. It wasn't your fault." Then he kissed me.

"Jake?" Quil said "I don't want to destroy the moment but you're naked."

"Crap!" Jake said "one minute Nessie I just have to find some clothes." He got into his room and came out again wearing black shorts. He kissed me again. The night was perfect, until…

"He phased in front of you?!?!?" dad screamed "you could have got killed. You're never going back there again!"

"Now you're unfair dad. It wasn't his fault, and Jake would never hurt me…"

"Then who's fault was it!"

"Seth and Leah said something in quilite and…"

"They said something! He doesn't have control Renesmee it isn't safe."

"yes it is. Jake would never hurt me!"

"Not Jake no, but he isn't quite himself while he is a wolf his instinticts is stronger."

"I made him change back dad! he listened to me! I was able to calm him down when none of the others could. Not even Seth!"

"OK, Nessie I won't keep you away from him, I won't refuse you to see him."

"thanks dad!" I said grateful.

"Just… just go to bed." he said and I did I knew this was much to him.

EPOV

I knew I was acting unfair, I knew Renesmee needed Jacob and that he needed her. I just didn't want my baby girl to grow up that quick.

_**Hope you like it. Sorry it's a little short, but I found out you would think it was better with a short chapter now then waiting longer for a long chapter. Review please tell me if I suck or if you like it. **_


	3. Goodbye

It was two months since my birthday. I was walking down first beach with Jacob. My head was filled of thoughts. I had no idea of how I would tell him, how do you tell the love of your life you're leaving? How? I took a deep breath and decided to jump right in it…

"Jake?" I said. He stopped and looked at me, he knew it was bad news I could see it in his eyes.

"We're leaving" I said as I showed him the picture dad had shown me of the house then the whole town.

"When?"He asked shaking. I swallowed, this was the hardest part.

"Tomorrow" My eyes filled up with tears, as I talked. He shaked even more I took one step back since I knew he was phasing. Then I just watched as my love turn into a huge red-brown wolf and ran into the forest. I didn't see him again before we left. What if I never saw him again? How was I supposed to live without him? He was my love, my life, my sun, my everything.

_**JPOV:**_

It felt like something got tore apart inside my, like someone tore my heart out of my chest and left a empty hole. It felt like my life was over. It didn't take more than three words to end my life. Three words: "Jake we're leaving"

If Bella had felt even half of my pain when Edward left her I understood why she had acted like she did, I felt guilty for that I had blamed her when she took him back, but only for a few seconds, for if she knew how I felt; how could she do this to me? Didn't she know it was a thousand times worse for me? Nessie was my imprint for crying out loud. She was my love, my life, my sun, my everything.


	4. First day

_**Thanks for reading my story people. And thanks for reviewing It means a lot to me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I do own my storyline and the characters I've made.**_

_**RPOV:**_

"Hi. I'm Nessie." I said "I've just moved from Forks." While I was standing in front of my class, introducing myself, all I could think of was Jacob, his smile, his laughter, his voice… everything.

"Great Nessie." The teacher said. She was a short woman with brown hair. She looked nice. "you can sit next to Haley." She pointed at a empty chair next to a cute brunette. She also looked nice.

"Hi" she whispered. "Welcome to Seattle."

"thanks." I whispered back.

"What's your next class?" Haley asked.

"Hm…" I tried to remember… "Math, I think. I room 7"

"Cool. I have geography in 8; I can show you the way." She smiled helpfully.

"thanks a lot. I've got a map, but I'm not very good at using maps." I smiled friendly.

"you're welcome."

In lunch I walked in to the cafeteria with Haley and Alice waved us over.

"Do you want to meet my family?" I asked and nodded towards the table.

"sure" she said smiling. And we walked to the table.

"hey guys!" I smiled. "this is my friend Haley."

"hi Haley" Alice smiled enthusiastic "I'm Alice, this is Jasper"

"nice to meat you" jasper smiled.

"This is Rosalie" Alice kept on. Rosalie smiled at Haley. "Emmet."

"Hi" Emmet said.

"Edward" dad took her hand. "And Bella" Mum smiled friendly.

"nice to meat you." Haley said friendly.

"What the hell was that??" Dad yelled at Alice when we came home "You know it's dangerous."

"And that comes from Mr. Fall-In-Love-With-A-Human!" aunt Alice yelled back.

"I tried to stay away from Bella!"

"well you didn't do a very good job! No offence Bella. I'm glad he didn't." the last part wasn't said in angry voice. "And Nessie I only half vampire, she need to get friends."

I heard the front door open up. It was grandpa; he came in to the room.

"Edward, Alice." He said, "What is going on?"

"nothing." Dad said, "We're just arguing"

"I could hear you about a mile away. Alice is right Edward, Nessie should get friends," he turned against me. "Why don't you bring your friend home after school tomorrow?"

"Can I?" I asked happy.

"of course," grandpa said. Dad opened his mouth to protest, but realized that he had lost.

"OK" he said.

"thank you dad." I hugged him.

**Sorry for the short chapters, but when they are short I am able to update faster.**

**And thanks to all my readers, you are awesome!!!!**


	5. Friends and family

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, never did, never will.**_

_**I'm realy sorry for updating so slow, I really suck at this.**_

_**RPOV:**_

"We're home!" I screamed as I opened the door and suddenly everyone was standing in front of us.

"Hi. You must be Haley" Grandma said "I'm Renesmee's mother Esme."

"Nice to meet you." Haley said smiling.

"When is dad coming home?" I asked grandma.

"In about two hours" Grandma smiled. And I turned to Haley.

"Do you want to see my room?" she nodded.

"Yes" We walked upstairs to my room. There was a bed there (after all, I was the only one in the house who slept) and I had about hundred CD's and at least as many books.

"So… What do you want to do?" I asked.

"WOW" she said "look at that" she obviously hadn't heard me.

"yeah, I'm kind of proud over my collection" I smiled "But what do you want to do?"

"I don't know… maybe we can watch a movie?" she smiled.

"Ok, what do you want to watch?" I asked.

After Haley had went through half my movies, we ended up with Armageddon, and as we started it, Alice came in.

"Oh, what are you watching?" she asked, I answered and she joined us.

I'm not going to lie, I cried, a lot. It's a really sad and the scene were they leave made me think of Jake. My love, my life, my sun, my everything.

"Does she always cry, watching Armageddon?" Haley asked Alice.

"Yes, almost." Alice answered, "She loves it though. And just an advice, never watch Titanic with her."

"Ok" Haley said, "I'll remember that."

After the movie, Grandpa came home and Haley left. So me and Alice, saw Notting Hill, then Alice went downstairs. And I sat down on my bed and cried. I didn't even bother listening to wath they talked about downstairs. All I could think of was Jake, did he think of me? Did he even miss me at all? What if I had been wrong, what if me and Jake, wasn't meant for each other? What if he had forgot me?

As I sat there wondering, Rosalie came in.

"Renesmee?" she said low "is something wrong?" I was confused, this wasn't like Rose at all.

"Leave" I said.

"Renesmee, what's wrong? It's him right?" I knew that shemeant Jake, so I nodded.

"What if we was wrong? What if we aren't meant for each other?"

"Of course you are, sweetie, he imprinted on you."

"yeah, but what if it was a mistake?"

"It wasn't, it was real Renesmee, even though I don't like it. Jacob imprinted on you, he loves you."

"But, I left him, what if he thinks that I wanted to leave?"

"I'm sure he doesn't" she answered, "now, can you come down?" I wiped away the tears and followed her downstairs.

"There you are," grandpa said "Emmet and I, are going on a hunting trip. Do you want to join us?"

"No," I said "just go alone, I'll stay home" for once I didn't want to hunt. I didn't want to do anything.

"Ok," Emmet said, and they left. Three weeks later they asked me for about fifth time and I said no again.

"Renesmee," mum said "I know you miss Jacob, but don't do like I did, please, don't act like a zombie."

"You have no idea" I said "If you had, you wouldn't have forced me to move!" I screamed "I hate being here, I hate this place. I want to go back to Forks!"

"I know, sweetie" Dad said "I know, but you need to go to school."

"So why not in Forks?" I jelled

"In, Forks people know us" Jasper said.

"I could, go to school at the reservation" I said "no-one would deny me that."

"Nessie" Jasper said "listen, they wouldn't refuse you that, but the other wolves, they wouldn't like it, having a half vampire hanging around."

"They never said anything before I moved, and I hung around there pretty much then!"I knew it wasn't the same, but I didn't care.

"Now you listen to me!" Dad jelled "We live here now, Renesmee. I know you miss Jacob, and I know he miss you, but get a life! How do you think we feel? When you just walk around that way? Huh? It tears me up inside, watching you like that! At lest try!"

"Dad! I haven't seen Jacob in almost a month, I haven't heard from him. And mum, you got dad back! I won't, because of you!" I ran upstairs and closed the door. I hated them, they knew how Jacob and I felt about each other, so how could they act like this?

After two hours I finally fell asleap, crying.

_**So… another boring chapter done. I will make som action, I promise. And I will try to update faster.**_

_**Love you all.**_

_**Your .**_


End file.
